Problem: Last week, Vanessa and Ishaan decided to see how fast they could sprint 300 meters. They asked their friend Ashley to time them with a stopwatch. Vanessa sprinted first and ran 300 meters in 74.86 seconds. When it was Ishaan's turn, he sped off and completed the run in 68.37 seconds. How much faster was Ishaan than Vanessa in seconds?
Answer: To find how much faster Ishaan was than Vanessa, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Vanessa's time - Ishaan's time = difference in times. ${7}$ ${4}$ ${8}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${7}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${9}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ Ishaan was 6.49 seconds faster than Vanessa.